1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large multi-contact connectors often use levers to assist in the development of the necessary connecting force. Lever-type connectors generally use either a rotary lever, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,540 or a slide lever, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,407.
A rotary lever connector has first and second housings and a lever supported rotatably on the first housing. The lever has cam groove that engages a cam follower pin on the second housing. The rotary lever is rotated to connect or separate the housings.
A slide lever connector has first and second housings and a slide lever mounted on the first housing for sliding movement along a direction intersecting the connecting direction of two housings. The slide lever has a cam groove that engages a follower pin on the second housing. The slide lever is moved forward and backward to connect and separate the housings.
The operation space for the lever of a lever-type connector often is restricted. Accordingly, lever-type connectors that have rotary and slide operating modes would be convenient because they could be used in accordance with operation spaces. However, this design has required a rotary lever, a slide lever and two kinds of housings in view of mounting constructions for the levers. Thus, there has been a demand for further improvements.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to improve versatility of a connector.